Redo
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: The daughter of two of our favorite spies is pushed to the max. She feels the pain her mother once did, but would do anything to find out what happened that terrible night. She knows she is strong, she is Gallagher strong, just like her mother was.


Chapter One

It's been exactly one year from today. One year since I knew she was safe, one year since I heard her calming voice through the phone, and one year since I could say I had a mother. I haven't heard from my mother in three hundred and sixty-five days, and the scariest part about it was the fact that I had to go out and face the world today, without her.

As I lay on my bed, eyes still not open I can hear my roommates getting ready for the day. Taylor was looking around the room, searching for her contact solution I knew she put by the bathroom sink, and Megan was sitting on her bed, whispering to Taylor, trying not to wake me up. Megan wasn't the best at whispering.

"Should we wake her up? Do you think she would want to go to classes today, or maybe she wants to just stay in bed all day?" I was able to hear Taylor mumble something from the bathroom when I figured that if I wanted to face the world today, I would have to start sometime.

I groaned and sat up in bed. Megan gave me an apologetic smile and Taylor walked from the bathroom, adjusting her eyes to the new contacts she had put in.

"I'm a Gallagher girl, and unfortunately Gallagher girls do not miss school, and have to live with difficult situations. People have it way worse than me guys, I can do this, my mom would want me to be strong." I made sure to add a smile in there, to make them believe that I was able to do this. However, let's be real, us Gallagher girls know how to lie.

I watched as my best friends walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. Megan gave me a long lasting hug and Taylor rubbed my arm, soothing.

"We're here for you Ryan, we will be no matter what day it is.'' Megan let go of me and searched me eyes, wiping away a stray tear that escaped.

I smiled, knowing I really did have the best friends.

"You're as strong as both your mom and dad Ry, I know they would be proud." Taylor tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

I nodded and lowered my head. I had to be strong, not only for me but for everyone else. They always thought of me as tough, and strong, but ever since my mom had been declared dead I just haven't been me. I haven't been the strong Ryan that everyone knows me as. I haven't been the Ryan that is known for her blending in or witty personality. I was a totally different person, and I knew that it was time for me to be who I really am.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay.'' I had to convince myself.

"Yes you will be.'' Taylor said with a smile as she stood up. "Meg and I are going to get breakfast, if you feel up to it you can join us.'' The blonde haired beauty added. I could never quite understand how she got her hair to look so beautiful every morning. I was okay to put it up in a ponytail in the morning or if I really felt daring, straighten in.

I nodded as I answered. "Okay, I'm just going to get ready, I'll meet you down there.''

Megan followed her, giving me a reassuring kiss to the head as she was walking out the door. Her last words were what made me regret waking up that morning.

"Don't forget to see headmistress Morgan before classes, Ry. I'm sure she'll want to see you."

* * *

I was very lucky to have a part of my family with me at school. I know every other student wasn't able to talk to someone they were related too. I never received any dirty looks about it. After all, everyone at Gallagher Academy was sisters, even if it wasn't by blood. They all know if they have any questions or problems they could always talk to headmistress Morgan.

I walked to the large room in a haze. So many thoughts running through my mind as I approached the wooden door. I made sure my uniform looked like I actually tried today and I wiped my eyes so it hadn't looked like I had been crying. I raised my hand to knock, but before I could tap the wood with my knuckles I watched as the door swung open.

I was met by someone who I couldn't believe I was related too. She was so beautiful and had no sign of age besides the small lines of experience by her eyes. She was so beautiful, just like my mother. I just hoped that stage of puberty didn't skip me.

"Ryan, hunny, I'm so glad you stopped by!" I was immediately rushed inside and was developed in a hug that I sunk into. It felt so comforting to know these very arms once hugged my mother. This very women was able to watch her grow up with her own eyes, was able to give me her top secret Operative journals that were not supposed to leave the cabinet of a secret sublevel that I was sure I could figure out in the future, this very women was the mother of my mother, this very women was Rachel Morgan.

"Hi grandma Morgan." I let go and smiled as sincere as I could. I took a look around the room and noticed the several tear stained Kleenex's in the garbage. There was also a picture of my mother that looked like it had been moved from its original place.

I watched as my grandmother closed the wooden door behind us and sat down on the small couch that was in her office. I followed and sat down beside her.

"How are you Ryan?" I didn't really know how I was supposed to answer that question. I knew I wasn't alright, I knew my grandmother wasn't alright either, but I had to change. I had to change for my mother.

So I did what I thought was best. I lied.

"I'm fine nana, how are you?'' I didn't want to ask her, to be honest I just didn't want to hear her answer, but I was taught proper manners here, I didn't want to seem rude.

I watched as she stood up and let out a small sigh. She walked over to her desk and picked up an envelope I had neglected to notice. She stared at it before brushing her hair back with her hand and looking at me, and that's when I knew she wasn't going to answer my question. She wanted to seem strong for me, but it was hard to not associate thee Rachel Morgan with being strong.

"I was delivered this letter early this morning Ryan. It is addressed to you, and seems important." She handed me the envelope and the first word I picked up on was URGENT in big red letters. The second word was a name, my father's name.

At that moment all I could do was stand up and clench the letter in my left hand. I hadn't heard from my father since my mother was declared dead. I wanted answers, and this envelope could potentially have them.

"I-I umm, have to go.'' I hugged my grandmother and headmistress before I left, swearing I heard her say that Cammie would have been proud of me.

I ran to a secret passage that my mother always told me about, and crawled through the small space. I ignored all the spiders and bugs that would have freaked me out on a regular day, and reached the end at a record time. I didn't worry about missing breakfast, or about the fact that I was about to miss a class, as I stepped out into the chilled fall morning. I immediately regret not bringing a jacket, but all my thoughts were let go as I reached the small gazebo that my mom use to go to. I finally looked at the now wrinkled envelope and grazed my finger over my father's name, Zachary Goode. I turned it around and carefully ripped it open.

It was longer then I thought, but I was grateful for it. I took in a long deep breathe before reading the first couple sentences.

_Ryan, I am so proud of you, and I know your mother would be too. What I'm about to tell you is top secret, after you read this burn it. Do not show or tell anyone, I mean it._

_I just didn't run away for any reason, I have to find your mother. I know she is out there someone, she has to be. I tell you this because I do not want you to wonder any longer. I'll hopefully be back soon, along with your mother._

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts?_**


End file.
